


Losing my sanity

by ThatGreenGem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Steven Theory, Corrupted Steven Universe, Depression, F/M, Hurt, Repressed Memories, Steven Universe - Freeform, WORM THEORY, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenGem/pseuds/ThatGreenGem
Summary: Beach City is finally safe and sound thanks to Steven and the Crystal Gems. As Steven finds, however, that as he is running out of people to help he starts to feel an empty void, one that he's pushed out of the way for a long time. Can Steven face his inner demons or will they consume him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Corrupted Steven theory. Will only update every 5-7 days or less if I feel like it.

Steven skipped about happily as he went about his way through Little Homeworld. Things had finally settled down after Spinel had left a giant crater on the Earth. 

Steven, however, hadn't.

"Hey Steven! Whatsup?" Amethyst greeted as Steven passed by the Famethysts.

"Oh heh you know, the usual. I'm going to go to the temple to check on something." Steven grinned and then jumped onto the warp pad.

"Ok see ya later." The Famethysts waved

The warp flashed and Steven was gone. 

He'd lied when he said that he was going back to the house, he in fact had been warping to the strawberry battlefield for a couple weeks now because he was at a conflict and in emotional/mental turmoil.

He started walking towards the floating islands and jumped up effortlessly, but he didn't use his floating powers. Last time he tried to float to the islands he almost fell because he couldn't keep his emotions positive enough. As he made it to the island where Pearl and his mother had once been he coiled up into a ball and started crying. 

_What is wrong with me?_

_I should be happy so why am I acting like this?_

Frustrated by his thoughts Steven took deep breaths until he finally calmed down. Then he sat pondering his thoughts and feelings until he noticed that the sun was setting.

_I better return back before they start worrying about me. _

He warped back to the house and ate some mac n cheese. Then he took a refreshing shower and crashed into bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven blinked his eyes open at the sound of a roar. He found himself in standing in the strawberry battlefield once again. A roar sounded again and he walked towards the source, the roar growing loader each time. He was stopped by a cliff and he gazed down and saw a gigantic pink wyrm staring right back at him. The wyrm butted it's head against the side of the wall and Steven fell into the canyon despair weaving into his heart as the beast swallowed him whole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes snapped open and he let out a blood curdling scream. Beads of sweat forming on his face and his eyes letting loose tears. He gazed at his clock which said 6:34 AM.

_What was that monster?_

"Steven! Are you alright?" Pearl sprinted into his room, the other gems joining her.

"Uh yeah... Just a nightmare" Steven said a little winded.

"Dude that was not a nightmare! You are obviously not ok!" Amethyst butted in.

'No! I'm perfectly fine!" Steven growled annoyedly, he hated it when the gems picked into his feelings. He didn't want them to know how he felt. He didn't want to be a burden.

"Steven," Garnet began "you need to tell us how you feel so that we can help you."

"Why would you want to know!?" He yelled and then ran down and slammed the bathroom door to get changed and wash his face. As he was washing his face, he noticed his eyes were pink.

"What was that?" He said

Steven rubbed his eyes and they were their normal hazel color again.

"Her eyes... Why now?" He shook his head to right himself.

"I've just gotta keep it together. Everyone needs me." Steven said as he brushed his hand through his hair reassuringly. It always helped him calm down, but something hard and sharp met his hand and made his stomach drop.

"Wait, what?" He said exasperated as he pulled his curly hair back a bit to reveal a white thorn.

"What's happening to me..." He said worriedly

Someone knocked on the bathroom door and it made Steven jump out of his skin. He quickly covered the thorn with his hair once more.

"Steven, please I'm worried about you." Garnet spoke softly as Steven imagined her taking off her visor.

"I know you are but please stop worrying about me." Steven said as he opened the door to the bathroom and was met by the trio of gems.

_You don't need to know._

None of them budged as Steven attempted to walk past them.

"Could you move?" Steven stood there annoyed

"We're not moving until you tell us." Amethyst said authoritatively

Fine, I'll make you move! He yelled as he summoned bubbles on his hands and punched Amethyst out of the way sending her crashing into the kitchen.

Realizing his mistake, he became flushed and ran off to the warp pad.

"I'm sorry!" He cried before he warped off.

The three gems gawked at his sudden violent actions, confused as to why he was acting like this.

"Garnet, where do you think he went?" Pearl asked concerned

"I... I don't know, I can't see him." She said scared.

"The best thing we can do, however, is to split up and go after him." Garnet started.

"Pearl you go to the Galaxy Warp and also to Mask Island. Amethyst you go to the two Kindergartens since you know your way around and I will check the Strawberry Battlefield and also the Great North." Garnet said as she and the other gems warped to the different locations.

Steven appeared at the other side in the ancient gem ship site and ran into one of the ships. 

"Arrghh! It hurts so bad" The hybrid whimpered as he curled into a ball. He felt really hot, even his gem was a bit warm as he clutched it.

Then he noticed his head, he could feel more horns growing out and thorns on his back as well.

His vision started to blur as he thought he saw the warp pad activate before he succumbed to the pain and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl caught sight of him immediately when she had warped, seeing a crumbled Steven on the ground unconscious. Whom was dotted with pink and and adorned with a crown of spikes. She heaved him onto her shoulders while she did her best to avoid his thorns. Sobbing while she struggled to carry him to the warp pad. When she did she warped back to the temple where the house was eerily silent and dark.

"The gems must still be checking the other places." She murmured as she set Steven delicately onto his bed, watching for any sign of consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh where am I?" Steven murmured rubbing his head. Gazing around he found himself in a rather peaceful garden of flowers. Everything was perfectly placed and balanced beautifully. He took a deep breath of relief relaxing that atleast his dream was one way to escape his reality.

As he walked around exploring the whole place, he discovered ruins and went to the direction of it. It was rather dazzling and unkempt, rose bushes littering the place every so often. The more he continued walking the more distorted it was, the rose bushes simply overgrowing into ugly brambles surrounding him. It gave a creepy vibe to the whole place in general, Steven wishing he had stayed in the little patch of flowers.

A tangle of brambles moved and out came Jasper, slamming Steven into another wall of brambles, blood trickling down his forehead a little from the impact.

"You pathetic runt! I fought you Rose only to find out I was fighting for no reason at all!"

"No stop, pl-please" I'm not her! I'm not my mother!" Steven cried as Jasper exploded into a cloud of butterflies transforming into White Diamond.

White diamond scoffed and picked up Steven separating him from his gem counterpart as Steven gritted in pain. Then he saw him- his gem part, was covered in blotches of pink and had horns everywhere emotionless as always.

Pink Steven started growling and growing to be the size of a diamond, all while transforming into the 4 legged wyrm he saw in his earlier dream.

Steven stared him down, with disbelief that maybe he himself was becoming corrupted with no idea of how to fix it.

The wyrm roared a rather sad cry before it crawled forward to Steven, fusing into him as Steven was hit with a train load of emotions.

Hurt, despair, misunderstoodness, anger, and guilt were just a few of the many problems stemming from him right now.

He crawled and then collapsed on the ground in defeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes flashed open for a second, his vision blurred for a second before he recognized the dark hued girl in front of him.

"Connie?" He rasped.

Connie got up from the floor and hugged him very tightly, careful of where she put her hands.

He welcomed her embrace, Connie was really the only person he felt comfortable sharing some of his feelings with.

Even if they were limited.

But even he didn't want to share his feelings.

"Connie, where are the gems?" He realized worried if they might come

"Oh well, they're at Little Homeworld with Lapis and Peridot. I can go get them if you want."

No! I can't let them worry, Connie. You gotta believe me." Steven cried pushing Connie away while getting up.

"Steven! Be careful." Connie grabbed Steven as he wobbled while standing.

"We need their help, Steven, you've done so much for us..." She said sadly

"Want to just go for a walk instead?" Connie smiled

"Uhhg fine" Steven complained

The walked down the beach careful to avoid Little Homeworld. Connie then brought him into town.

"What are we doing here?" Steven said confused as Connie frowned at his pessimism.

"You'll see, here close your eyes. Connie smiled

Connie ran to the Big Donut and grabbed two glazed donuts and then she hit up the fry shack and got the bits for him.

Steven sat on a bench, staring at the ocean. The sea salt stained the air as the wind blew making his hair ruffle.

A hand touched his shoulder making him jump a bit.

"Relax, It's just me" Connie smiled, giving Steven the bag of donuts and the bits.

Steven devoured the donuts and fry bits super fast.

"Boy you really were hungry huh?" Connie chuckled

"Mhhm" Steven mumbled while chewing the last of the bits.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" Connie asked, brushing some of the crumbs off the bench.

"About what?" Steven said avoiding her question

"About you y'know, your horns, your feelings." Connie said

"I don't think you want to know." Steven's eyes became overshadowed with pain for a moment.

"Atleast tell me how you feel, we're supposed to be jam buds right?" Connie asked more to herself.

Steven finally snapped.

"It hurts so bad, Connie I- I don't know what to say! Everything's a mess and yet the world around me is perfectly fine!" Steven started crying.

"It's ok, we'll get through this together." Connie reassured him.

Connie noticed his thorns on his head receded a little from the encouragement. She didn't dare say anything about it incase it made him feel bad.

"Here, let's get you back to the temple." Connie brought Steven back to his house.

"You should probably get some rest, you've been through a lot." Connie caringly said

"I don't really want to sleep." He shivered at the thought of seeing that terrible pink wyrm.

"Is it the nightmares?" She asked

"Yeah..." Steven said as he gazed through the window at the accessible, yet distant stars, Connie kept him company until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story so far? Comment what your favorite part is so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Connie woke up beside Steven and let him sleep in, and got out the waffle maker and made waffles. The gems arrived from Garnet's room and noticed Connie.

"Oh Connie you're awake, how's Steven?" Garnet inquired quietly

"He's doing a bit better, although he doesn't really want to talk about it. I'm still worried about him though..." Connie responded.

The hybrid had woken up at the murmuring of voices and he crept down the stairs enough to hear voices and peek at what was going on.

"-But how are we going to get him to open up about his feelings? He's made it pretty clear, I tried to make him open up about his feelings once and he immediately found a way to worry about me instead." Amethyst said remembering when she asked him how it felt that Pink Diamond was also his mother.

Steven sighed, the gems would never stop bugging him until he let loose his feelings. He never wanted them to feel the pain he had endured. His problems was like the stack of waffles on the plate that Connie had made, and he was the plate carrying it all.

_I have to be strong for them. _

He walked down the stairs, rather nervously. Then he hesitated.

Will they even want to see me? After what I did yesterday?

_No, they wouldn't want to see me like this. I could warp away, but then they would know I'm awake._

Steven heard the stairs creak and he realized they were about to confront him.

_Shit_

He ran up the second flight of stairs into the crystal sphere, just as the gems arrived in his room.

"He's gone already." Amethyst started

"I didn't hear the warp pad go off though." Pearl said confused

"He must be in town then, let's go find him." Connie said

No, he's still around here, I can sense him." Garnet said as she walked up the second flight of stairs.

Steven started sweating nervously as he hopped onto the warp pad.

Steven! Please don't go." Garnet said walking towards him

Steven summoned a spikey bubble out of defense giving him space between himself and the gems.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" Steven yelled spikes starting to grow again on his head.

"Is- is he becoming corrupted?" Pearl said horrified

_Maybe... maybe I am_

Amethyst took his moment of weakness to grab onto his bubble and sling him off the warp pad all the way onto the beach.

The gems jumped to the spot of impact, Steven hardly able to stand shaking from nervousness and the unbearable pain.

"Aghr!" He cried out noticing some parts of his skin was changing its hue to pink.

"No! Stop!" Connie yelled frustrated running out the door. "You're making it worse!"

The gems paid no attention to her. They surrounded him their weapons were out, which only escalated the situation. He felt like a trapped animal.

Garnet rushed up to him about to grab him but he was quicker than her and he summoned his shield. She met his shield and Steven was knocked back way to the house. His vision blurry from tears he ran to the warp pad and activated it taking his burden with him.

The gems and Connie grouped up again to figure out a tactic to capture him without hurting him.

Connie was still angry at the gems, she had been so close to coaxing out his problems and they had jeopardized it.

"Where could you have supposed he would've gone?" Amethyst inquired

"My best guess would be the Strawberry Battlefield," Connie said determined, "-especially since it's pretty depressing there."

"Alright! Let's head there then!" Pearl started.

Everyone hopped on the warp pad and they were off.

The warp pad shone in the Strawberry Battlefield and Steven ran as fast as he could but there noticed there was dead weight behind him.

"Wait," He said glancing behind him to find a tail chasing him. "I have a tail now?!"

The warp flashed again and Steven caught sight of the gems, who in return, immediately spotted him. They easily caught up to him. Steven panted from exhaustion and kept running until he tripped over a root from a strawberry.

Then he saw his gem start glowing and a wave of unbearable pain flooded through him, causing him to convulse on the ground. He let out a scream as he changed fully to pink and grew in size growing to be the size of a building.

The gems and Connie could only gasp at what Steven had become, a wyrm with thorns all over his body.

He lifted his head up, in a daze from the transformation and the gems saw his eyes. They were black except for a glowing pink circle that seemed to be the pupil.

"Guys? What's happening?" He said but the gems could only hear rumbles and growls from him.

They stood there frozen in fear and silence until finally Connie broke the silence

"I think we need some backup..."

Steven loomed over them ominously before his newly corrupted instincts kicked in and he ran in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, so you're saying Steven, a harmless person, turned into _that_?" Peridot exclaimed, pointing at the picture on Connie's phone.

"HOLY MACKEREL! Is that my son?" Greg said surprised when Connie showed him the picture as well.

"...Yes" Garnet spoke quietly

"What made him like that?" Greg added

"We think it's corruption." Pearl replied

"Can diamonds even get corrupted?" Lapis intervened

"Well, they can cause it so it is likely that Steven did this to himself." Garnet said.

"But how did he manage to corrupt himself?" Amethyst questioned

"I got to talk to Steven when all of you guys were at Little Homeworld and he said he really hurt. I think his emotions are what caused his corruption." Connie answered concerned

"His emotions do play a big role in his powers." Pearl said

"Why don't we ask him why he feels that way?" Bismuth inquired

"It's not as simple as that. He won't tell us at all. He can't talk anyways because he's corrupted. " Pearl said

"Any ideas on how to get him to talk?" Lapis asked

"Since it appears that his corruption won't allow us to understand him, we could try to get him onto the warp pad to Rose's fountain." Garnet stated

"We'd need to corral him but we don't want to hurt him." Pearl added

"With all of us working together, we could easily surround him. He's shown that he's reluctant to fight and that he's still somewhat in control." Garnet said determined

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven walked slowly across the battlefield, he was confused. He wanted help, but an inner voice kept him reluctant.

_Why can't I just get help?_

** _You don't need help, you're perfectly fine. They don't need you._ **

_But I do!_

** _Oh but wouldn't they just _ ** ** _love_ ** ** _ listening to your problems! I'm sure they'd enjoy that. You being a _ ** ** _burden_ ** ** _ to them._ **

The sarcasm dripped off the sneering voice.

He shook off the voice and tried not to dwell on it. He scuttled along the battlefield and ate a strawberry the size of his newly corrupted head.

It didn't make him feel anymore better.

His tears fell on other strawberries surrounding him. Making a literal trail of tears as he continued walking aimlessly. He was so tired of crying, his face puffy from irritation.

_Why did it have to be this way?_

Tired from exhaustion, he found a spot nicely guarded with brambles to protect him while he slept. He clawed out some of the brambles, a bit startled when they flew 10 feet just by a little nudge and formed a cave where he took a nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven sat upright in a cloudy place which reminded him of his mother's room. The clouds were a somber gray which made him jump up with alarm. Then he noticed himself, he was normal again. He blinked with surprise letting out a breath. He started walking around, then he found himself weighted down with...

_chains?_

The ground below him felt like it was melting beneath and he saw he was sinking in rather quickly. His chains, made out of countless butterflies ate at him, dragging him down as he fought.

He felt like he was drowning, the pressure against his chest was great. He realized he was hyperventilating as his counterpart came into his view. He glowed ominously, his form glitchy as thorns covered his whole body.

**"No help." **Pink Steven stated as Steven reached out in hopes to help.

He shrank back in fear as Pink Steven slapped back his hand.

What?" He gasped

**"NO HELP!"** Pink Steven screamed giving Steven a panic attack.

"Aah!" Steven cried out as the ground shook and crumbled beneath him. The corrupted light shined through the ground and then hit both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He opened his eyes and met a decimated field of strawberries. Claw marks tore through the ground and clouds of smoke from burned turf billowed into the sky.

Guilt gnawed at his throat making his breath hitch.

_Did I do this?_

His eyes traveled further meeting the gems with Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, and Connie looking warily at him.

_What have I done? I'm a monster!_

He ran off, ashamed of what he had done. He quickened his pace as he noticed Lapis and Peridot trailing him, flying above his head.

Water came out of nowhere and created a barrier pushing Steven towards the other gems.

They encircled him, the circle growing tighter as the water pushed him the opposite way.

Steven felt a sudden feeling of wildness rage through him. Heat gathering at the back of his throat only amplified it. He growled and roared as spits of fire escaped from his mouth as the gems broke up the circle to run alongside the water.

"Almost there!" Pearl exclaimed for the group to hear.

They were nearing the warp pad, very close to their goal. Steven caught sight of it and immediately caught onto their plan. He gathered more fire in his lungs, making a rumbling sound as he did so.

A beam of fire mixed with light vaporized the water barrier and he made big strides. The ground thumped from each one, making it appear as if there was an earthquake.

"We'll have to restrain him! He's not in control anymore!" Garnet yelled

Amethyst swung in from a floating island and summoned the two biggest lassos she could manage.

"Sorry dude." She frowned as she met his vulnerable eyes.

They wrapped around his tough armor hooking onto his thorns. She made sure to clamp his mouth shut almost making a bridle to move him where to go.

Then all hell broke loose.

His eyes became glazed over slits and he dropped down like a ragdoll bucking like a bull. Amethyst struggled to stay on but she miraculously held on to her whips.

Lapis flew and brought the remaining water to make chains around his six legs.

**"No! Stay away from me."** He screamed but his voice came out distorted.

The gems did not deter even as he thrashed and he felt a solid surface underneath him.

_The warp pad._

Bismuth jumped onto it and activated it taking all with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's fountain sputtered tears as a brilliant light enveloped the area. A monstrous roar interrupted the serenity of the place. A pink monster and several other gems appeared on the warp pad.

Steven bucked off Amethyst and she was knocked high into the sky.

"Ahhh---!" Amethyst screamed.

He ran off in the other direction, much to the gems dismay.

Garnet nodded to Pearl. "Pearl let's fuse."

"Ok." She nodded back

Garnet and Pearl jumped together and formed Sardonyx.

"Good evening everybody! This is Sardonyx for a lovely show today!" Sardonyx exclaimed.

She noticed Steven running off.

"Hey don't run off so soon, the show is just getting started!" She yelled and ran up beside the running monster.

The other gems hung behind, watching from the warp pad.

The fusion finally got up to speed enough to jump onto the wyrm to pin it down. Steven wiggled under her weight and snapped several times at her. Her arms at her torso kept twisting as he kept biting at air and it became a game of cat and mouse.

Her higher set of arms clamped down on his mouth and he stared at her with hate.

"Looks like you certainly have a thorn in your side! Am I right? Oh ha ha!" She laughed at her own joke.

Steven's muffled growl could be heard, he was not amused at her joke.

A savageness took over Steven and he pushed her off far with his three sets of legs. He felt his lungs pulse with heat and he spat a pink fireball right at Sardonyx. The fusion quickly unfused to avoid the massive ball of energy as it eventually traveled and hit a wall.

The wall immediately shattered.

"We need Alexandrite!" Garnet announced, getting up from the ground in pain.

"I'm up for it!" Pearl agreed.

"I'm in!" Amethyst chimed in running up to them.

"Gems, synchronize!" Garnet waved her hands her gemstones glowing.

Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl danced around weaving past each other. Garnet flipped Amethyst and Pearl into the air and they glowed into a giant column of light.

A roar erupted from the fusion as the wyrm stared at the new opponent. Alexandrite jumped as the wyrm blasted energy at them.

She advanced, the fusion about three-fourths the size of the monster. She summoned several whips and secured the legs, knocking Steven to the ground. She summoned a hammer and knocked him close to the fountain.

He reared up and then pounced, but something grabbed from behind. His bite just missing by a foot and he face planted into the ground.

Lapis had formed several hands from the healing tears and pulled him straight into the pool of tears. A tidal wave crashed from the collision, flooding the place for a second.

The tears did their magic and the wyrm began to shrink, taking on a more humanoid form. Something began to flicker behind those pink slits.

Recognition.

Alexandrite unfused and all the gems and Connie ran up to the edge of the fountain.

"Steven!" Everyone said worriedly.

"Uhh." Steven murmered with hurt before he started losing his form again.

"Steven you can do this, fight it!" Connie encouraged him.

All around him he only saw black and the butterflies choking him.

He thought he heard voices faintly.

"Hang in there Ste-man." Amethyst encouraged

"You got this!" Connie yelled.

_I-- I can do this!_

He felt himself falling but he forced himself to breathe.

Pink Steven came into view and was glitching. He gave a blank stare back before he broke into a cry as Steven hugged him.

**_"It hurts."_** Pink Steven murmered

"We'll do this, together!" Steven smiled determined.

They fell together, reminding Steven of when he was with Connie falling. Columns of butterflies chocked them. Pink Steven mimicked Steven's own facial expressions of nervousness. They experienced every bad thought shown by the butterflies.

Taking away mom from the gems. A guilt that heavily burdened him.

The fact that he is three people, his mother and Pink Diamond. An awful identity crisis to have.

Jasper becoming corrupted as he could only watch, wishing he could help her.

His mother lying to the gems about her true identity.

White Diamond tearing out his gem and possessing his friends. Which he still hadn't confessed to the gems about.

His descent slowed and his feet met the ground. Relief flooded his face as he took a deep breath.

Pink Steven appeared happy. His face neutral so it was always hard to tell.

Steven's counterpart shined and glowed a little, his form finally reappearing again. Steven noticing most of his previous thorns were gone. Only two horns peeked out of his head. A reminder of his traumatic experience.

Steven gripped Pink Steven and they started laughing. They cried as they danced together and became one. Accepting that the past is in the past.

_It's okay to feel bad._

_Just accept who you are._

_It's never your fault._

He glowed floating up out and onto the fountain before he finally was himself. He fell on his knees, exhausted from the corruption and the fighting.

Steven looked up slowly, a bit ashamed. The hybrid met their worried watery eyes, his own stained with tears.

"I'm sorry-" He sniffed, his throat tightening with anxiety.

Connie was the first to throw her arms around Steven in relief. The others joined in one big family hug.

"It's wasn't your fault." Garnet hushed, wiping tears off his face.

"I'll always be there for you Steven." Connie reassured the hybrid.

"Let's get you home. You need some rest." Pearl said gently, ruffling his hair carefully avoiding his two ivory horns left by the corruption.

All walked to the warp pad except Steven. He was being carried by Garnet.

"Garnet, I'm not a child." The curly haired teenager said.

"Aw c'mon Steven just take a break." Amethyst spoke.

"Alright." He sighed.

He was secretly relieved that she kept holding him. He had forgotten that feeling of being the one getting taken care of.

They warped back and Steven was laid on his bed. He told the gems about every horrid thought and experience he had, including when White Diamond pulled out his gem.

They stood before him, stunned at how much emotions he had beared up until now. Steven found that his whole chest felt much lighter than before. They left the room reluctantly when they saw he was becoming sleepy. They never wanted to ever lose him again.

"Thanks guys, thanks for everything you've done for me." Steven murmered while smiling.

When he fell asleep he didn't have anymore nightmares. In the first time in forever he felt... at peace with himself. He felt found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy that was an emotional rollercoaster! I may add one more chapter of his daily life if anyone would like but this story is considered finished in my opinion. I will write more Steven Universe fanfics but I just need suggestions by y'all. Also, please do comment what you thought about this story. <3


End file.
